


High Warlock of Alicante

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Jace Herondale [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Bat Velasquez, Fluff, Imogen Herondale Lives, Imogen Herondale is a Good Grandmother, Jace Wayland Feels, Jace Wayland-centric, M/M, Multi, Omega Jace Wayland, Pining, Polyamory, Post Series, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Magnus and Bat had been together before the war and when they met Jace, he left quite the impression on the alpha and beta couple. After the war, Jace's grandmother invites them to Alicante and the mated pair decides to court Jace.
Relationships: Bat Velasquez/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Bat Velasquez, Magnus Bane/Bat Velasquez/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Jace Wayland
Series: The Alphas of Jace Herondale [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1170011
Comments: 18
Kudos: 151





	High Warlock of Alicante

Shadowhunters || Velondane || High Warlock of Alicante || Velondane || Shadowhunters

Title: The Alphas of Jace Herondale – High Warlock of Alicante

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m | f/f/f), alpha/beta/omega dynamics, courting, pining

Main Pairing: Magnus/Bat/Jace

Side Pairings: Lorenzo/Andrew/Alec, Helen/Isabelle/Aline

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Bartholomew 'Bat' Velasquez, Magnus Bane, Lydia Branwell, Aline Penhallow, Helen Blackthorn, Isabelle 'Izzy' Lightwood, Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood, Andrew Underhill, Lorenzo Rey, Maia Roberts, Imogen Herondale

Summary: Magnus and Bat had been together before the war and when they met Jace, he left quite the impression on the alpha and beta couple. After the war, Jace's grandmother invites them to Alicante and the mated pair decides to court Jace.

**High Warlock of Alicante**

_The Alphas of Jace Herondale_

"Mister Bane, I have a proposal for you. I want to offer you the position of High Warlock of Alicante. It's new and specifically created for you."

Magnus slowly raised one eyebrow as he stared at the inquisitor. Throwing one leg over his other, he tilted his head. What an unexpected proposal. Slowly, he turned toward his mate and husband. Bat grinned, looking very intrigued as he nuzzled into Magnus.

"That's quite the surprise, Inquisitor Herondale", noted Magnus slowly.

"Is it really, Mister Bane?", inquired Imogen amused. "You gave up your magic to save my grandson. You have... given very much during this war and you changed the New York Institute fundamentally with this alliance. Jace made me realize that... maybe, we can learn a lot from Downworlders. If you're willing to give this a try, I'd want you to... change Alicante."

With both eyebrows close to his hairline, Magnus leaned back some more, his fingers entangled in Bat's curls. How very unexpected. All of this. He smiled like a shark at the chance for change. Even though he was on slightly better terms with Lorenzo Rey, he was still bitter about not being High Warlock anymore. To think of them bringing warlocks to Idris? Of him being the new High Warlock? The alpha in him preened at that idea, the idea of being Alpha again, a _leader_.

"We're gonna move to Idris?", asked Bat softly, clearly excited, before faltering. "But... Jace..."

"What about _my grandson_?", drawled Imogen, a judgmental look on her face.

"Uhm. Nothing. Great guy. Definitely nothing going on", blurted Bat out quickly.

"Very smooth, Mister Velasquez", nodded the inquisitor, not sounding the least bit impressed. "Do not take me for a fool. An alpha and beta pair like yourselves, I _know_ you two took him in during that whole... situation... with Victor Aldertree. Don't think I don't know you have ulterior motives with my _unmated omega grandson_."

A long stretch of silence in which Bat was ruffling his own hair awkwardly, looking at his alpha mate for guidance. Not that Magnus could put much in there. They had had ulterior motives since the night they had met Jace and the Lightwoods – when the three had walked into Pandemonium...

/break\

Magnus had always been close to the New York pack, through Luke Garroway. And one day, Luke had used those big puppy-dog eyes on Magnus for a favor, when a young werewolf had arrived in New York and joined the pack. Bat Velasquez. A beta who was still confused about being a werewolf and lost in the new, big city. He was a wannabe DJ and if Magnus couldn't give him a chance at his club. Bat didn't disappoint, he was actually rather talented and Magnus found working with him easy. They started talking. A lot. Then they started kissed, one drunk evening.

It led to dates and in the end even... courting. Magnus had been looking for mates for centuries now. But somehow he had never found the right someone. And then this cute, talented beta had walked into his life and he put himself out there and now he was a happily mated alpha.

He was sitting in his club, at his court, as Bat liked to call it. A half-circle couch, where he and those who adored him sat together. He enjoyed that, it let him live out his Alpha nature. Most were warlocks who looked up to him, some were just people with crushes on him. And right now also Magnus' mate, attached to his side. Sometimes, the two of them would pick an omega to spend a night or two, usually from the ones who adored Magnus on this couch. That was why he drew so many people into his court. Many hoped for the chance of a night with the strong, powerful alpha warlock and his gorgeous beta werewolf.

"This one", whispered Bat lowly, nipping at Magnus' earlobe.

Immediately, Magnus turned his face to look at whatever omega Bat had picked out; his beta had impeccable taste, after all. Golden eyes flashed as he slowly dragged them over the chosen omega. Pretty. Broad shoulders, nicely toned arms, golden-blonde hair and pouty lips.

"You chose, as always, very well, darling", purred Magnus pleased.

However, this time their prey escaped them. Because the pretty blonde turned out to be a Shadowhunter, here with two other Shadowhunters to cause trouble and disturb the evening. Everything took quite a wild turn and by the time they actually got to exchange words with the pretty blonde omega and his two beta companions, there was neither time nor mind to be spend on sex. Chaos erupted and demanded their attention and it would officially mark the night that the war began – the night that Jocelyn Fairchild got abducted by Valentine Morgenstern.

/break\

They started working with the New York Institute, specifically with Jace, Alec and Isabelle. To help Clary, to hunt down Valentine, to retrieve the Mortal Cup, to do whatever it took to stop this war. They fought, viciously. Bat mostly with his pack – both Luke and Maia at his side in particular.

They hadn't gotten a chance to lure Jace into their bed just yet, with everything going on. The only thing the pretty blonde seemed to focus on was Clary Fairchild.

And then the omega went with his father, Valentine Morgenstern, to save them. And maybe the spark of lust that Bat and Magnus had felt for him turned into something softer, something more fond. They knew Jace hadn't made this sacrifice-play just for them – Isabelle, Alec and Clary had been there just as much. Still, it spoke of his big heart and it made them both grow fond.

"I can't find him, Magnus. And I _need_ to find him. Please, help me", had Alexander begged.

And oh, it wasn't good that Magnus had grown fond of that one too; him and Alec had quickly become friends after Magnus realized the poor thing was very deep in the closet. Magnus' flamboyantly out and proud self wanted to take the poor baby gay under his wing.

"What you're doing is dangerous, Alexander", chided Magnus seriously. "Jace would never forgive me if you died on my watch, looking for him."

"I would never forgive you if he died while I sat around uselessly, knowing with your help I could have done something!", threw Alec right back at him, earning a growl from Bat.

"Bartholomew, I appreciate it, but...", interrupted Magnus with a sigh. "I'll help him."

Bat was clearly not happy with that, so Magnus tried to appease his mate with a kiss. It didn't work. Growling a last warning at Alec, Bat grabbed his jacket and announced that he would be going to the Hunter's Moon for a drink. Thankfully, his best friend Maia was behind the bar tonight.

"Had a fight with your warlock?", guessed Maia emphatically.

"He lets that beanstalk boss him around way too much", grunted Bat, knocking back a shot.

"Well, you _both_ seem to have a weakness for the Shadowhunters", offered Maia unimpressed.

" _One_. I have a weakness for one Shadowhunter", corrected Bat pointedly. "Jace. Pretty blonde omega I also want to save. I get... I get that Alec wants to save him, I really do, but what good is throwing your own life away to do so? Why does he think that Jace would want that? He'd never forgive himself if Alec died trying to find him. It's bullshit."

"That's...", started Maia as though she wanted to agree, just to stop. "Shadowhunters aren't welcomed here, especially not when they're dripping all over my floor."

Furrowing his brows, Bat turned toward whoever had entered, just to stare in surprise. There, in the doorway of the Hunter's Moon, stood Jace Wayland, dripping wet, bleeding, a haunted look on his face, arms around his torso and hunched over a bit to make him look smaller than Bat had ever seen him (and in Bat's personal opinion, Jace already had perfect tuck-under-chin height).

"Jace!", exclaimed Bat anxiously and rushed over to him. "Hey. Hey, how did you get here?"

"...Bat?", whispered Jace, voice hoarse and dry as he looked up at the wolf hopefully.

"You telling me that puddle of misery is _your_ little Shadowhunter?", asked Maia unimpressed.

"Yes. I'll get him outta your bar right away", promised Bat, urgently nudging Jace along. "Come. Come on, let's get you to the loft, Mag can patch you up and your parabatai is waiting for you."

"Alec?", echoed Jace confused. "I..."

"Long story and I think your story is far more interesting", interrupted Bat gently. "Can you walk?"

Jace nodded sharply as he was ushered out of the bar before another werewolf could take a whiff of Shadowhunter – Maia was right, they really weren't very welcomed at the Hunter's Moon. They really didn't need trouble right now. Jace was wobbling. He clearly _couldn't_ walk properly. Wrapping one arm tightly around Jace's waist, Bat got his phone out to call Magnus.

"Darling, now is really not a good time, I hope it's imp-", started Magnus chidingly.

"I found Jace. We're outside the Hunter's Moon, but he's not... well. Can you open us a portal to the loft so I don't have to carry him all the way?", requested Bat quickly.

Within moments did a portal open up in front of them and Bat, after pocketing his phone again, hoisted Jace up into his arms. The blonde growled in protest, but it was only mild and most likely mainly about him not being used to being manhandled. Well, Bat had no qualms manhandling the clearly hurt omega. Also, Jace had perfect carrying-around size too. At least for a super-strong werewolf. Normal humans may have more trouble with the muscular Shadowhunter.

"Darling! Oh, you do bring me the prettiest things", smiled Magnus. "Put him down on the couch."

Bat glared at the sweaty, out-of-it Alec who looked short of dying. Idiot who was going to upset Bat's chosen omega. Why did these stupid, stupid Shadowhunters have zero self-preservation...?

/break\

"Do you have a spare-room I could... crash in?"

Jace shuffled uncomfortably, head tilted down a little as he looked up at the alpha and beta couple from beneath pale lashes. They had searched for him, he knew from Alec and Isabelle. Which was why he was so very hopeful they may let him stay at their place for a while.

"Moving in together already? And we haven't even had a first date yet", mused Magnus.

There was a mischievous glint in his eyes, while Bat furrowed his brows in concern and stepped up to Jace, tilting his head up so both Magnus and Bat could see the fresh bruises and cuts.

"...Those should be healed by now. No, wait, those weren't even on you when I found you", noted Bat displeased. " _What_ happened to you, Jace? You were supposed to be safe."

"Yeah, funny thing happened after we left your loft the last time. I got immediately arrested after stepping foot into the institute and the new head took it upon himself to torture some truth out of me", muttered Jace with a sarcastic sneer. "And after Alec got me out there, Aldertree still really wanted to make sure I am as uncomfortable at home as possible and I'm just _so tired_. I'm so tired of the abuse and of being tortured and now bullied in my own home, I just..."

"Sh, it's okay", whispered Bat gently, wrapping his arms around Jace and pulling him close.

The beta smelt so soothing and was so warm and he gave really great hugs. After the past week of being tortured by his father and then by his boss and then being bullied by his coworkers instead of, you know, being considerate about _the whole torture thing_ , this warm and comforting contact was all the more soothing. Purring softly, Jace nuzzled into his chest.

"I prepared a guest room for you", whispered Magnus. "You look in need of a nap."

"Mh... I'm okay right here", mumbled Jace sleepily, arms around Bat's neck.

Bat laughed softly and very carefully maneuvered them to the couch to sit down together, Jace still clinging onto him. Positive physical contact. Omegas kind of craved it, _especially_ after something as jarring as what he had been through. And while Alec had offered and cuddled him, the institute itself just didn't feel safe so the cuddling wasn't as effective. Here? Behind Magnus' protective wards? With the vigilant alpha sitting right next to them, ready to blast any villain away who may attack them. Magnus was _very_ strong and powerful, Jace knew he was safe with them.

Purring softly, Jace slowly dozed off in Bat's arms, feeling safe for the first time in over a week.

/break\

"Bartholomew? Have you seen Ja-", started Magnus as he entered the living room. "Ah. Never mind then. Jace, you _are_ aware my mate is not actually a blanket, yes?"

He raised both eyebrows, amusement sparkling in his eyes as he looked at Jace, sprawled out on the couch, with a giant, fluffy wolf sprawled out on top of him. The two could quite frequently be found cuddled up like this; Jace was a touch-starved omega and Bat was a naturally cuddly giant fluff-wolf so it was essentially a match made in heaven. Jace huffed softly, tightening his arms around the wolf, face snuggled into the fluffy scruff around Bat's neck.

"He's fluffy and soft and he decided to just climb on top of me. What am I supposed to do? That's like four hundred pound of massive wolf", grunted Jace pointedly.

Bat whined offended, making Magnus laugh. "Bat would like you to know that he's three hundred pound of massive wolf. And I admit, he is... very good for cuddling, aren't you darling?"

This time, the whine was far more pleased as Bat sprawled out even more, making Jace grunt beneath him. Magnus' face softened as he watched them for a while. It had taken a toll on Jace, this whole war, but if Magnus was being honest, he thought that... living with them was doing him some good? Jace seemed more relaxed than Magnus had seen him so far. Like he knew he was safe in here, in this loft, with them. It was impossible to deny just how _proud_ that made the alpha feel.

"Very well, then take another nap under the big fluffy blanket."

Magnus smiled gently, running his fingers through his mate's fur, knowing just how much the beta was loving this, loving that he got to cuddle their omega like this. Honestly, Magnus wanted that too, but it would be too forward for an alpha to do that with an unmated omega. Bat had the lovely excuse of being a fluffy, cuddly wolf, something Magnus didn't. Very unfair.

/break\

"I'm going to move out."

Both Magnus and Bat looked up in surprise at that. The three were sitting together around the dinner table, Jace having cooked a delicious meal. They weren't alone either; Lorenzo, Andrew and Alec were with them. Magnus and Lorenzo had a very strange frenemies kind of friendship, from everything Jace had observed. However, Alec and Magnus were _friends_ , they had hit it off right from the beginning of this war, so if nothing else, Magnus allowed _Alec's mates_ here.

Andrew had been kind of sniffing around Alec for a while, love-sick and with a crush since their teenage years. And then Lorenzo had come into the mix and Alec had officially come out as gay, after an encouraging friendship with Magnus, and somehow those three had happened. Jace wasn't going to judge them, he was just glad that Alec had found someone to be happy with, even if he didn't really understand. But there was a certain kind of nearly worship there, in the way Andrew looked at Alec and in the way Lorenzo spoiled both of his Shadowhunters.

"Ah, I... suppose that has been coming for a while", whispered Magnus, looking nearly sad. "You could have moved back to the institute for quite some time now, mh."

"Not the institute", replied Jace, feeling his voice waver a little. "To Idris."

The silence that followed this was a slightly awkward one. Andrew looked at Alec for guidance, clearly feeling like he was intruding on a conversation that should be private. However, Jace hadn't been sure if he could do this _alone_ so he had requested his parabatai to come with him. It was stupid. There was nothing between him and Magnus and Bat. Magnus and Bat were a happy couple, had been before Jace had stumbled into their life – into their _home_ – and would be once Jace was gone. They would be fine once he was gone, but he had to develop... _feelings_ for the alpha and beta. That was his own fault and he was the one who had to deal with that.

"Idris? Why?", asked Bat, looking utterly miserable.

"Because my grandma is there, still recovering from what I... what the Owl did to her. Alec was offered a position as consul on the Clave, but he is not going to accept it if he has to leave his parabatai behind. Not after everything I've been through. And I... I know I need help", replied Jace, looking down at his plate. "I know I got... depression... and... I gotta deal with the trauma and shit, not just from the past weeks – though they didn't really _help_ – but just... everything. I'll get help, in Idris, and maybe the change of environment and pace will help too."

"I'm glad we do have portals in the institute. I hate the idea of you leaving like that", whispered Andrew to Alec, taking the beta's hand beneath the table and pulling him closer.

Alec smiled softly at Andrew to kiss him softly. Jace bit his lips as he watched and as he caught the look on Lorenzo's face as he looked at his two boyfriends. The triad was well-balanced and happy and Jace knew that even with Alec working in Idris, they could still make it work. Slowly, Jace turned to look at Bat and Magnus in longing. He wished he could exchange that same kind of gentleness with them, maybe even wished for them to ask him not to leave.

"So you're both going to leave New York?", asked Bat, turning from Jace to Alec and back.

"I feel like... New York will be in good hands", whispered Alec, clearing his throat and looking away from his friends. "Isabelle and Clary pulled through with the parabatai ceremony. They'll run the institute together. Izzy isn't alone, she has a parabatai now, she's training Max, she had her mates – she has this covered. We have a... strong alliance with the local High Warlock, the pack, the clan. The war is over, there is no major threat. New York will be fine."

"New York will be fine", echoed Magnus with a small smile. "My, haven't you grown up, Alexander? Such wisdom and seriousness. And what now, Idris won't be fine?"

"Idris needs to change", declared Alec, leaning back and holding Magnus' gaze. "You saw what we did with the New York Institute. It _changed_. We, all of us together, changed it. Working with Downworlders instead of against you, it changed how we operate and it... improved the outcome. But changing the treetop doesn't change the tree. I gotta get to the roots. To the Clave. I can only change it from the inside. But especially after everything Jace has been through, I could never just leave my parabatai behind here all on his own."

Jace smiled faintly as he looked at his parabatai. Alec had been insistent for a few days about this, but in the end, Jace had to admit that it was the best course of action for the both of them. Alec as a consul, Jace to be close to his grandmother, to get some distance, to get the help he needs.

"I'm... going to miss you", stated Jace, voice soft as he looked at Bat and Magnus. "I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me – for us, but especially for me. Taking me in like this, giving... giving up your magic to save my soul, Magnus, I... I really can't even begin to thank you for it. I'm... forever in your debt."

"Oh nonsense, don't be so formal", huffed Magnus, waving his hand dismissively. "We're _friends_. I helped you out and I would gladly do it again, my dear."

/break\

Jace's days in Idris were exhausting. A different kind of exhaustion though. He was used to physical exhaustion from years of working himself to the bone, but the sessions, the therapy, the actively working through two decades of abuse and trauma – it was _emotionally_ exhausting.

So when he came home to the vague sound of multiple voices down the hall, he decided to head straight for bed. Before he could, Imogen emerged from her office with a smile on her face.

"Jace. We're having visitors", greeted Imogen softly.

"Yeah, I heard. I'm... tired. I'll just head to bed, grandma?", offered Jace with an apologetic smile.

"Please, at least come in and say hello", requested Imogen, taking his hand.

Sighing, Jace found himself nodding and following Imogen toward her office. When he entered it, he found himself rather glad he had. Magnus and Bat sat together on the couch, glasses of wine in their hands, smiles on their faces as they talked. What...

"What is going on here?", asked Jace surprised. "What are you two doing here?"

"Your grandmother made me a job offer and we're... celebrating my acceptance of it."

"What... kind of job offer does the Inquisitor have for a warlock?", asked Jace suspiciously.

"Your parabatai is onto something with changing the system. I thought I'd play my part in this too. Jace, meet the new High Warlock of Alicante", replied Imogen, looking slightly smug.

"High... what..."

"High Warlock of Alicante", hummed Magnus, a mischievous smile on his lips. "Bartholomew and me are going to look for a place to stay starting tomorrow."

"You know what", interjected Imogen thoughtfully. "Until you do, why don't you stay with us? I know you opened your home to my grandson, so let me open mine to you."

Jace stared wide-eyed at his grandmother. Why did it feel like she was _scheming_? Because he could not for the life of himself figure out what her goal could possibly be...

"What a lovely offer, thank you, Inquisitor Herondale."

"Please, call me Imogen, Mister Bane."

"Only if you call me Magnus", argued Magnus charmingly.

With wide eyes did Jace watch how his grandmother and his crush shook hands after getting to first name basis. What was going on here? He turned to look at Bat for guidance, but Bat just shrugged.

"I don't mind moving here", grinned Bat. "It could be fun, right?"

Fun... was not really the word Jace had been looking for. Part of why he had moved here was for a new start, instead of living with a couple he was pining for, he had wanted to live here, move on. Now the couple he was pining for was _moving in with him_? Seriously...?

/break\

"Hey, Jace. You look really tired. Was today's session hard on you? Want a sandwich? Cookie?"

Jace blinked in slow-motion as he was being swarmed by Bat. The next moment, he was gently being pulled toward the living room where a plate with a sandwich and a large cookie was already waiting for him. Carefully, Bat maneuvered him to sit down on the couch and handed him the sandwich. Smiling gratefully, Jace grabbed the sandwich and took a large bite. Immediately, he sighed contently. He was so tired, that he didn't have to make something for himself was amazing.

"Your grandma had a Clave meeting to get to – though she really shouldn't work this hard, she's still recovering, after all. I packed her a lunch too", stated Bat. "And Magnus is busy helping the newest arrivals to settle in. Warlocks are still very wary about moving here."

"And... what about you?", asked Jace curiously, side-eyeing the wolf. "I mean..."

"I know what you mean", huffed Bat, shrugging a little. "Well, Shadowhunters gotta eat too. I was thinking about maybe, you know... expanding the Jade Wolf. A restaurant in Alicante. A place for the wolves here. I mean, there _are_ wolves in Alicante but they're not part of society so maybe... it's time for them to become part of society. I figured I could help with that."

"That's a great plan. But a lot of work."

Jace smiled a little as he looked at the wolf. Bat was ambitious. He could do that. For now, all Jace wanted was the sandwich in his hands and the very warm and comfortable beta to cuddle up to.

/break\

Magnus enjoyed coming home to find Bat and Jace cuddled up on the couch. Jace was deep asleep, a plate with a half-eaten sandwich on the table and Bat's full attention on the sleeping omega. He was gently running his fingers through Jace's hair in a soothing manner.

"Aren't you two a sight for sore eyes?", whispered Magnus pleased.

"Alpha", purred Bat, pulling Jace closer to make room for Magnus. "Join us?"

"How could I ever possibly say no to that?", smiled Magnus.

He crawled in behind Bat, pulling the werewolf against himself and relaxing into the position of having both Bat and Jace this close to him. Part of him could still not quite believe that the Inquisitor herself was letting them stay at her mansion for the time being but the greater surprise there was that she was doing so knowingly. Knowing that Bat and Magnus harbored feelings for Jace. That was quite the sign of approval, if Magnus had ever seen one. Still, they hadn't started courting Jace yet because right now the blonde was focusing on his mental health and recovery and Magnus and Bat didn't want to get in the way of that. Right now, Jace's recovery had the highest priority. They? They could wait. They had waited so long during the war because something always got in the way and right now, they knew their omega was safe and content so it was okay.

"How's he doing, love?", asked Magnus lowly.

"I think he's doing well. He seems so very exhausted, but... doesn't he seem a little lighter to you, with every day? The bags beneath his eyes are getting... better", replied Bat. "He just needs time."

"Good. That's good. I'm proud of our gorgeous omega", hummed Magnus pleased.

"Jace? Are you home already? We bring take-out."

Magnus and Bat furrowed their brows and exchanged a look before turning toward the door. Imogen walked in, a smile on her face and take-out in her hand. She was followed by laughter and three unexpected Shadowhunters. Isabelle and her girlfriends slash mates-to-be.

"Jace is asleep", informed Magnus. "He's had an exhausting day. Hello, girls."

"Magnus. Cuddling my brother, I see", observed Isabelle, one eyebrow raised.

"So are you three finally a thing?", asked Aline curiously, chin on Isabelle's shoulder. "It's due time, really. I swear, the amount of pining going on in that institute during the war... He spent every single sparring session whining about-"

"We're not", interrupted Bat and cleared his throat. "I mean, we're working on it. But... we wanna give him time to get settled in first, focus on his recovery."

"That's so sweet but also frustrating", noted Helen with a sigh. "Don't you think that maybe, having supportive boyfriends may _help_ him? Help him feel like he's less alone with what he's struggling with, that he has someone he can rely on?"

Helen raised one eyebrow and gave them the most Seelie smile they had ever seen on her. She reached a hand out to entangle her fingers with Isabelle's, tugging just a little, just enough to get Isabelle's focus all on her and Isabelle's face lit up before she stole a kiss. Admittedly, the idea of putting that kind of smile on Jace's face just by kissing him was very tempting.

"Well, we're going to set the table and heat up the food, so if you could wake my grandson."

"Yes, ma'am", chimed Bat and watched the three leave.

They took another moment before Bat started gently nudging Jace until the omega stirred. Slowly, pale lashes fluttered to reveal gorgeous, mismatched eyes. Jace looked up at Bat and Magnus with a sleepy, little smile before laying back down and nuzzling into Bat's chest.

"Hey, no. No falling asleep again, angel. Your grandma brought dinner and the girls", huffed Bat, nudging Jace once more. "C'mon. Time to get up, get some more food into you, you only ate half your sandwich before you fell asleep. You need to eat properly."

"You always fuss so much", mumbled Jace and stretched some.

"Because I care so much", countered Bat, running gentle fingers through Jace's hair. "C'mon."

"Would you like to go to New York with us after dinner?", asked Magnus on impulse. "See a movie, or a play perhaps? Together. As a date."

Jace blinked a couple of times. "...Huh?"

"A date. You _must_ know that we're interested in you, right?", questioned Magnus. "We thought we should give you time to focus all on your own, but your sister's girlfriend just reminded me that maybe... we could also provide you with... support, like Helen and Aline did for Isabelle when she was battling the addiction. Me and Bat, we want to be here for you."

"Oh", whispered Jace softly. "I didn't know... I thought... Alec told me, but... Huh."

"It's okay, sweetheart. There's no rush. It's fine if you say you need time to think on it", offered Magnus gently. "How about we go and eat dinner for now, mh?"

"Yeah, we can... go on a date any day. Whenever you want", agreed Bat. "No pressure. Like Mag said, we just want what's best for _you_. If you think that... having boyfriends would be too much right now, that's fine. We'll wait for you. We've been waiting for you for months."

Jace nodded stiffly and the three of them headed over to the dining room, where the table was already set for seven and Isabelle was busy nuzzling into Aline, who was playing with her hair. Helen sat turned away from her girlfriend and engaged in conversation with Imogen.

"He—ey. Haven't seen you in a while", whispered Jace with a small smile.

Isabelle tore herself away from Aline to run up to Jace and hug him tightly. "I'm sorry. Being head of the Institute is so much work, even when you're visiting I feel like I barely have time for you..."

"Hey, no. I don't manage to make as much time as I'd like either", huffed Jace. "And you know, we're family even if we don't see each other in weeks. We both had some changes in our lives, gotta adjust to them and then we'll manage to spend more time together too, mh?"

Isabelle smiled and rubbed her cheek against his, scent-marking her brother. They did that for a little while, before both went to sit with everyone and the seven of them started eating.

"So, what brings you here?", asked Jace curiously. "Missed me this much?"

"No. We're spending the weekend at the Penhallow residency. We... officially... told Jia and Patrick about, well, _us_ ", muttered Isabelle, vaguely motioning at them all. "And since 'it's been so long' and they have never met Helen at all, they insisted that we should stay the weekend."

"O—Oh. Things are getting serious, huh?", teased Jace, making Isabelle blush.

"I guess they are", stated Aline casually. "But when we met up with mom, we ran into your grandma and she invited us over for dinner."

Jace turned to offer his grandma a grateful smile. He missed his siblings and sometimes, he felt isolated in Idris. Which was probably stupid, because Alec himself still _lived_ here. And yet it was different, because Alec lived in the Lightwood Estate, while Jace lived here with Imogen. No more sneaking two rooms over to see his parabatai like they used to at the institute.

"How's Clary doing?", asked Jace after a moment.

"Surprisingly good", offered Isabelle with a small smile. "We got this. And... I have these two very amazing women right at my side, helping us."

She smiled pleased, reaching one hand out to rest on each of her girlfriends'. Jace had to smile at that. He was so happy for Isabelle. She was the head of the Institute, she had a parabatai of her own to rely on, she had found love with two _very_ strong and very fierce women – Aline was an omega, Helen an alpha and Isabelle was the beta who seemed to fit so perfectly with them. A perfect triad. The most desires firm of a matebond, really. Alpha, beta and omega. A highly respected bond in their society. Jace couldn't help but crane his neck a little to look at Magnus and Bat, the alpha and beta he was so... in love with. Biting his lips, he turned to focus on his food.

/break\

Alec looked incredibly cranky when he opened the door, his hair mussed and the shirt he was wearing very clearly not his but rather Underhill's. The cranky look on his face cleared when he saw that it was Jace who had knocked. Immediately, he smiled and pulled his parabatai into a hug.

"It's only been like three days since we saw each other", huffed Jace, though he was clinging onto Alec just as hard. "How are you doing, Alec?"

"Well, I was doing Lorenzo and Andrew before you interrupted", offered Alec.

"Ew. When did you become like this?", gasped Jace dramatically.

"Come inside. Tell me what you need, because you don't just drop by unannounced if there isn't something you need", ordered Alec and stepped aside to lead Jace in.

"Magnus and Bat asked me out for a date. What do I do?", blurted Jace out.

"Oh, Alexander, you said your parabatai was dense, but this is... peculiar."

Wide-eyed did Jace turn toward the source of the voice. Lorenzo, looking like he was pitying a fool, and behind him a sleepy and ruffled Andrew, who was wearing Alec's shirt.

"So you're not coming back to bed any time soon", guesses Underhill with a sigh.

Lorenzo and Andrew exchanged a look before they approached the parabatai and, with a bit of magic, Lorenzo summoned quite the breakfast feast for them, motioning for Jace to dig in.

"Enzo's right", noted Alec. "This is _very_ dense, even for you. The two guys you've been crushing on asked you out on a date – _finally_ , if I may say so. They've been getting _way_ too chummy with you without actually courting you. And you're incapable of saying 'yes' without my counsel...?"

"It really is due time they stop window-shopping", agreed Lorenzo, sipping his coffee.

"Window-shopping?", echoed Jace mildly offended.

"Yes, keeping the pretty view around but never actually acting on it", replied Lorenzo.

Jace wanted to argue, but... just perhaps, Lorenzo was right, if what they said was true. If Magnus and Bat really had wanted him even back when they had lived together at the loft.

"I just... I don't know. I thought the flirting was simply... for fun. Nothing serious", sighed Jace. "And they _said_ they want to ask me out now because they want to... provide me with support and help me through, you know, _stuff_. But... that's too much. It'll just chase them away."

"If they can't even handle-", started Alec in an irritated, self-righteous manner.

"Alec, _I_ can't even handle it", interrupted Jace frustrated, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm too much for _myself_ most days right now. I can't _expect_ that from _anyone_..."

"You can't", agreed Lorenzo. "But maybe you should give someone the chance to show you that despite you not having to expect it, you may still get it."

The warlock raised one eyebrow, his fingers playing with Alec's hair. Even though Alec leaned into the touch, he still smiled and kept eye-contact with Jace. Sighing, Jace grabbed a handful of bacon and leaned back before nibbling it. His heart was fluttering at the thought of having an alpha and a beta, mates of his own, to love and cherish him, to be with...

/break\

Jace's favorite piece of courting jewelry was a golden ring, the Greek symbol for omega engraved on it and a ruby left and right of the symbol. Magnus and Bat had matching rings, with beta and alpha on them. It was quite possessive and rather expensive. Jace liked that. He smiled lazily to himself as he looked at the ring on his finger, his hand resting on Magnus' chest. The warlock was still deep asleep and so was the werewolf spooning Jace from behind.

"Jace? If you and your boyfriends are awake, we could have breakfast."

Blinking, Jace turned toward his grandmother poking her head in. Honestly, Jace had expected her to be enraged or _anything_ because Jace, the Herondale heir, was dating a werewolf _and_ a warlock. Instead, Imogen had simply huffed at him and asked him, quite pointedly, why he thought she had invited them to live here. Apparently, saving Jace's life had put them in Imogen's good graces. All she wanted was for Jace to be happy and if they meant his happiness, then she approved.

"I'll wake them... in a bit", whispered Jace back. "If you don't mind."

"Mh, your alpha's been very busy yesterday, it figures that he drained a lot of magic", chuckled Imogen, looking at them. "I tell you what. Why don't you sleep in and eat later. I'm meeting Jia and Alec in an hour so I can't _that_ long, dear."

"...Okay", hummed Jace, slightly displeased.

"How about we'll have dinner together", suggested Imogen gently.

"Yeah", nodded Jace, more content at that suggestion. "Have a good day."

"You do too. And don't forget to consider your... situation", pointed Imogen out before leaving.

His situation. He had been getting treated for a quarter year now, he was very settled in and _very_ bored. Imogen had suggested that he should get a job of sorts. It was just that he didn't really know _what_ to do. Going out into the field without Alec felt _wrong_ – had felt wrong back when Alec had become head of the institute back in New York and Jace was left out alone.

"What situation?", asked Bat, voice sounding rough and sleepy as he nuzzled Jace's neck.

"Job situation", replied Jace shortly. "I could... join the Guard. But I... don't know if I want to."

"What are your alternatives? Aside from becoming the high warlock's house-husband?", asked Magnus playfully when he slowly woke up again, stretching himself.

"I'd be bored out of my mind, Mag", huffed Jace, slapping the alpha's chest.

"Well then, what _is_ the alternative?", asked Magnus, more serious this time.

"The... academy", offered Jace softly. "I could teach young Shadowhunters at the academy."

"A teacher?", whispered Bat curiously. "That... I think that'd be a good fit for you, actually. Huh."

Magnus also hummed in agreement and their support somehow made Jace feel warm. He had kind of already made the decision, for himself, but part of him had still been doubtful. Hearing his boyfriends encourage him though, it made him feel more determined about his choice. He smiled softly as he snuggled back up to them. Life... could maybe be good.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> After I wrote the drabble about this pair a little while back, I REALLY wanted to write something more elaborate about them. I don't know, I really like the idea of Bat and Magnus having known each other longer, considering that in the books, Bat had been around in New York before the plot kicks in already


End file.
